Séduis-moi
by Pasta Mania
Summary: Francis rentre d'une semaine chargé et décide de passer du temps avec son Igirisu chéri. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu.


Après une longue journée drainante, la France se rendit en territoire anglais où devait surement l'y attendre son lapin bien aimé. Ils avaient en effet prévus depuis maintenant deux semaines cette soirée, qu'ils devraient passer ensemble.

Le français avait eut tellement de travail avec cette histoire de pic de pollution qu'il avait dût enchaîner les réunions toute la semaine afin de trouver une solution au problème.

Lorsqu'il entra puis s'annonça, personne ne lui répondit. Se demandent alors pourquoi son Iggy ne venait pas l'accueillir, -même si en général c'était pour lui hurler qu'il dérangeait- le français l'appela tout en le cherchent. Au moment où il entra dans le salon, il y découvrit un Arthur endormie sur un des canapés, un livre en main. Francis s'approcha du blondinet afin de pouvoir lire le titre de l'œuvre qu'il tenait. Sur la première de couverture, blanche à pois de couleur pastelle, était écrit en typographie harmonieuse de couleur rose bonbon : « Techniques de séductions toutes simples ». La nation romantique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire assez spécial puisque son expression était indéchiffrable. Il était à la fois touché, car il savait que le jeune britannique se cultivait pour lui -vous savez très bien à quel genre de culture je fais référence.-, et à la fois stupéfait de l'attention. Mais là, il mourrait d'envie d'embêter ce mignon jeune homme au minois si sérieux lorsqu'il somnolait.

Alors il se positionna sur son Igirisu adoré pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ne sentent aucune réaction ni de résistance de la part de celui-ci -normal, il dort- il pinça, de ses dents, la chair qu'il embrassait un peut plus tôt. Cette action arracha un gémissement de même qu'un soubresaut à la victime anglaise. Cela eût pour effet de le réveiller. Il s'exclama en criant :

- What are you doing, stupid frog ?!

- Hm…cela ne se voit pas ? Je te dévore, mon amour. Répliqua le français d'une voix sensuelle.

- Go to hell bloody bastard ! Lui cracha l'anglais

- Oh, voilà que tu deviens grossier, mon cœu-urg !

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup au niveau de sa partie virile. Le blond aux cheveux longs gémit plaintivement tandis que l'autre pestait à tout va. Le britannique ferma furtivement le livre qu'il lisait avant de s'endormir puis le retourna afin que le français n'en vois pas le titre. –Trop tard.-

- Arrête de me sauter dessus dès qu'une fucking d'occasion se présente ! Si je t'ai demandé depuis si longtemps de venir me voir c'est pour parler de choses sérieuses et non pas pour en faire de douteuses and disgusting !

- Mais dear, je ne peux pas résister à ton visage dans ces cas là, tu le sais bien. Que lisais-tu de si intéressant ?

Arthur rougit de manière fulgurante puis se ressaisit immédiatement, essayant au moins de conserver son humeur coléreuse.

- I'm not your fucking sex doll ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir ce que je lis ?

- Ma quoi ? Le français était interloqué. Mais je ne-

- Shut up you stupid and disgusting brat !

Le hurlement du jeune homme se fût si puissant que les vitres en tremblèrent presque. La nation de l'amour soupira. D'habitude, les sautes d'humeur de son lapin préféré ne lui déplaisaient pas, au contraire, elles le divertissaient allant même jusqu'à lui permettre de dégager la pression en se défoulant. Malheureusement, là, ça l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Il prit la parole :

- Ecoute moi Arthur, j'ai eux une semaine difficile, je suis par conséquent fatigué et n'est donc aucune envie de me disputer avec toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais mieux que quiconque mais, seulement tu es trop susceptible. Je t'avoue qu'en temps normal, cela me plais beaucoup mais là, ça m'insupporte. Je suis venus afin de passer un bon moment en ta compagnie, pas pour me chamailler. Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi et j'arrêterais.

- Et tu crois que je ne te le dis pas d'arrêter ? Mais tu es si borné que tu ne m'écoute pas et me manipule comme un jouet. Je ne suis pas un passe temps, en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux être !

L'anglais avait beau être vermillon, il était triste ainsi que frustré contre la nature frivole de son amant. Si seulement il pouvait être un peut plus sérieux, peut-être qu'il ne douterait pas de lui à ce point.

- Pourtant je te chéris. Mais tu as toujours cette fierté qui te pousse à me rendre fou. Ah ! Si je pouvais t'enfermer et te garder à mes côtés pour toujours, à l'abri des regards, ce serait bien plus simple.

Le pauvre England était si cramoisi qu'il sentait la chaleur lui brûler les joues et les oreilles.

- Hors de question ! Qui s'occuperait de Matthew et Alfred ? Ce sont nos fils ne l'oubli pas.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier le fruit de notre amour, mon lapin ?

- Dis plutôt les conséquences de tes pulsions. Sur ses mots, il prit un air boudeur auquel le français ne pût résister.

- Oh, tu es dur là. Tu avais l'air plus que consentent pourtant.

L'Angleterre s'empourpra un peu plus aux dires de cette stupid frog. Il répliqua tout de même :

- Je…je ne m'en souviens pas du tout ! Puis, il détourna le regard des yeux bleus de son amant.

- Oh oh. Désires-tu que je t'aide à t'en rappeler peut-être, hm ?

Il le lui demanda sur un timbre de voix si suave que sa pauvre tête en tournait. Même s'il essayait de garder une neutralité vis-à-vis de ses avances insistantes, le britannique devait bien avouer que cette stupid frog lui faisait perdre la métrise de ses émotions. Avec grand peine, il réussit à ignorer cette perspicacité. Par un mouvement brusque voulut, il enfonça sa main au visage du français afin de le repousser.

- Surement pas ! J'ai dis non ! C'est compris ?!

- Oh...si tu y tiens. De la déception se lut sur la face du dragueur.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir calmement aux côtés de l'anglais en croisent les jambes. La stupid frog engagea la conversation :

- Donc, de quoi de si important voulais-tu me parler ?

- D'Alfred.

- Encore ? Francis poussa un soupire de lassitude. Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

- Pour le moment rien. Mais je crains qu'il ne se manifeste avec une autre de ces stupides raisons pour se rendre intéressent. Tu te rappelle la dernière fois qu'il nous a réunies, c'était pour parler de ses idées soit disent « héroïques ».

- Il est vrai qu'il a fait fort le bougre ! Affirma le français en rient de bon cœur. Mais il est jeune, il a le droit de rêver.

- Oui je le sais pertinemment, mais organiser un meeting uniquement pour demander de l'aide à Chine afin d'envoyer une sonde sur la lune…On a mieux à faire que de s'occuper des imbécilités de notre fils, d'autant plus que l'on n'est pas les seuls à supporter ses frasques.

Le french attrapa le bouquin à la couverture pastelle se mit à le feuilleter tout en parlent.

- C'est un rêveur, laisse-le donc faire ce qu'il veut. C'est ça propre économie qui est en jeu et Chine est assez expérimenté -pour ne pas dire vieux- pour prendre des décisions tout seul.

Arthur prit un air songeur en réfléchissent avant de se rendre compte que Francis souriait en survolent « Techniques de séductions toutes simples ». Il rougit avant de s'écrier :

- Hé, mais c'est à moi ça, pas touche ! Il prit des mains de la France le livre, qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé le plus éloigné de l'homme. Ce sont mes affaires, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu es sûr ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour me séduire que tu lis ceci ? Dit-il, un sourire enjôleur étirent ses lèvres.

- No ! Not at all ! Le jeune homme se trahit par son expression gênée.

- Rassures-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ce livre pour m'envouter. Ton indécence me rend déjà fou.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il frôlât du bout des doigts la joue empourprée du blond aux yeux verts.

- Sh-shut up stupid frog ! Bégaya le jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête pour éviter le regard azur de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient tout autant de gêne que de plaisir. De plaisir parce qu'il était heureux que le français lui accorde du temps après cette semaine d'attente, mais aussi à cause de sa gentillesse envoûtante.

- Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

Le blond aux cheveux longs approcha son visage de celui de l'Angleterre pour ainsi lui embrasser la paupière droite.

- Me or my body ? Répliqua t-il en fronçant ses sourcils prononcés ce qui eut pour effet d'attendrir encore d'avantage la nation de la romance.

- Les deux. Ta présence, ta chaleur. Toi tout simplement. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de te voir et de t'entendre.

Le français attira le jeune homme vers lui, l'enlacent, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Arthur pouvait sentir le souffle du pays francophone courir sur sa peau. Il en frissonna. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais le gênait beaucoup. Tellement qu'il en rougit jusque sur la nuque. Il bredouillât timidement :

- Hm…moi aussi.

- Comment ? Pardon, je n'ai pas entendue ce que tu viens de dire.

- N-nothing !

- Tu ne veux pas le répéter ? Très bien. Je vais obtenir l'information par moi-même dans ce cas.

- Non mais- ! Uh…

Le britannique allait protester mais n'en eût pas le temps puisque cette stupid forg avait déjà glissé une main baladeuse entre ses jambes. Il se sentit brûler jusqu'aux clavicules. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retienne sa voix.

- Honhonhon. Tu as beau te retenir de gémir, je sais très bien comment faire pour entendre ta si jolie voix, mon lapin.

- Mais tu vas te taire oui ?! Ah mais- ! Gh…

Il était si rouge que l'on aurait dit une gelée à la fraise. Le blondinet sentit la même main qui le touchait, s'immiscer dans son pantalon. Il en sursauta. Son souffle se raccourcit, puis devient rauque, mêlé à des gémissements étouffés et irréguliers.

- Tiens tiens, tu es bien docile d'un coup. Rétorqua le français, un nouveau sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

- C'est de ta- hmm…faute !

- Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, my sweet heart.

Francis caressa sa joue avant de réclamer la « permission » d'un baiser en lèchent, du bout de sa langue, les lèvres du britannique. Arthur la lui accorda, entrouvrant la bouche afin de lui laisser la main. Le français ne se fit pas prier. Il échangea un baiser langoureux avec l'anglais tout en continuent son action. Puis, une fois leurs bouches séparées, le francophone termina de s'occuper de lui jusqu'au moment où le plaisir devient le plus fort et délivra le jeune homme subitement, lui arrachent un cri.

- Huh…you're cruel. Fit remarquer Arthur en un souffle.

- Moi ? Tu le pense vraiment ?

Arborent toujours son air moqueur et n'attendent aucune réponse, Francis l'embrassa tendrement.

Malheureusement, ce moment d'intimité fut de courte durée. La sonnette de la porte retentit dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter par la même occasion Arthur, ce qui fit rire Francis aux éclats.

- You're so cute, my rabbit.

Il lui offrît un second baiser avant d' aller ouvrir la porte. Il y trouva un facteur anglais portant un colis d'une assez petite taille.

-Bonjour monsieur, j'ai un paquet pour Monsieur Kirkland Arthur.

- Ah, je vais le prendre pour lui.

- Oh ok. Excusez-moi pour le retard, il y a eu un petit accrochage au service de livraison. Signez ici s'il vous plaît.

- No problem.

Le britannique les interrompit en hurlent à travers la pièce :

- Francis ! Qui c'est ?

- Le facteur. Dear, tu avais commandé quelque chose ? Interrogea le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Quelque ch- Oh shit ! Ne signe surtout pas !

- Hien ? Mais pourquoi ?

Arthur se rua sur le francophone en lui arrachent le stylo des mains, puis se hâta de signer le document. Le livreur lui remit le colis et repartit comme il était venu.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mon lapin ? Il afficha une expression si soucieuse, qu'elle désarma le jeune homme qui en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est à dire que…en fait…hum…ça ne te regarde pas stupid frog ! Finit-il par crier à la nation de la romance.

- Hm. Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à me cacher…

- Ce n'est pas ça mais-

- C'est exactement ça Arthur ! Le coupa t-il, à la limite de l'irritation. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne me dis rien, je finis par m'inquiéter évidemment et regarde où ça nous mène !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un colis avec des livres dedans.

- Des livres…comme celui-là ? Francis indiqua de la main « Techniques de séductions toutes simples » un sourire aux lèvres, le tsundere en devient écarlate d'embarras.

- Surement pas ! Ce livre je l'ai acheté pour…pour…pour Alfred !

- Honhonhon~ et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Game over. Sur ses mots, il l'attira vivement à lui et…se mit à le peloter.

- W-hat are you doing stupid frog ?!

- Je ne cesserais pas tant que ne me révèlera pas le contenu de ce paquet, my cute English.

- What the fuck ! It's cheat !

- No dear, it's French. Honhonhon~.

Bien obligé de céder, l'Angleterre se résolu à lui avouer que le paquet contenait un livre sur le chocolat. Cette idée attira fortement l'attention du français, puisque la Saint Valentin aurait lieue dans quelques jours, en son pays.

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, que l'on fasse des chocolats ensemble ?

- En quel honneur ?

- Devine.

Le britannique resta muet, confirmant ainsi la douce théorie qui avait germé précédemment dans l'esprit de Francis. L'anglais soupira en lui accordant le droit d'ouvrir le carton. Francis s'exécuta sans plus attendre, pour y découvrir un petit assortiment de moules à chocolat en forme de cœurs, un petite poche à douille en plus d'un livret de recettes de chocolats pour la Saint Valentin. Il en rougit légèrement tout en sourient, attendrît.

- Je t'aime toi tu le sais ? Lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Yes, and I love you too. Il rougit.

- Bon, et si nous les faisions ces chocolats ?

Leurs soirée se termina donc dans la cuisine, à confectionner les chocolats de leurs amour.

**FIN**


End file.
